Fate Brought Us Here
by Sk8rgirl77
Summary: A/N Adam thinks he has finally found the one. This is my first fanfic, sorry if it's short. I'll update if you guys review, I have more of the story written out.
1. Amazing Sights

"Fate Brought Us Here"

Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling when you think you've just seen "the one"? the one person that will make you happy for the rest of your life. That is truly perfect for you and you know will accept you for you. Well, i think I just did. And it couldn't of come more clear to me. Who is this "one", you ask? Well, none other than the beautiful Fiona Coyne. Now I know what your thinking, 'she is way out of your league'. Yeah, because of my... situation. truth be told, we actually have  
more in common than you would think. I've heard about her and her past, and frankly, I could care less about what she's done. I don't think she's crazy, I think she's wonderful inside and out. You see, i can relate, because we've both been through physical and emotional pain. And I truly think we could help each other.

Anyways, I was just hanging around the halls of Degrassi with Clare and Eli (my two best friends), minding my own business while they were being all flirty and coupley with each other. _'God, this third wheel crap is really getting annoying'_. I thought to myself. Ever since Eli and Clare started dating, I've gone back to where I started before i came to Degrassi, lonely.

I was just about to leave the two lovebirds, because there's only so much of them that I can handle. When I saw her.

A/N Review, I like writing this. Thnx bye ~ sk8rgirl77


	2. Sight for Sore Eyes

A/N This chapter will be longer. I'm just getting the hang of stuff. Please review, the story gets better later.

Adam's POV

I couldn't help myself from staring. I know I must've looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. The way her lucious dark curls swayed while she walked was hypnotizing. Or the way she made her outfit look, made it seem like she should be a model. I guess I was still staring because I couldn't hear Eli trying to get my attention.

"Hello? Earth to Adam."

I snapped out of my daze."Huh. What?"

"If you keep drooling your going to need a towel." he said while smirking.

"What are you talking about." I said a little too quickly.

"Are you saying you weren't just totally checking out Fiona Coyne?" he was mocking me. Nothing new.

I could feel a little blush coming to my face. I hate how he can pick out my emotions like that. Of course, I was being kind of obvious. Okay, a lot obvious. But it was Fiona Coyne, It's kinda hard not to stare. She's like everything a guy dreams about in a girl.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So... you like her?" He didn't need to ask when he already knew the answer. But since he was, I thought I should at least try denial first.

"What? Nah. It's just... it's just...uh." Crap. So much for denying it. Here comes some smart ass comment from none other than Eli.

Luckily Clare spoke up before he could say anything. "It's okay Adam, you don't have to answer." Thank god, but they still knew I liked her. Duh.

I turned to go to class before they could ask me anymore questions. I didn't need them to make fun because I actually like someone. As I turned the corner to my class, I saw Fiona. And Fitz. They were the only ones in this hallway and Fiona seemed to be struggling. He had her pressed against the wall blocking either way of her escape. She was trying to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He was trying to kiss her. Before I had any time to think, I was running towards Fitz at full speed. Determined to get him away from Fiona. When I hit him he fell to the floor, surprised. That didn't last long before it turned into anger and he was getting up. Fiona was still standing by watching, wide-eyed. I was gonna tell her to leave, when Fitz' fist connected with my stomach and I collasped. The breath literally knocked out of me. Then he started kicking me in the stomach repeatedly. I could hear Fiona yelling at Fitz to stop. Then the warning bell rang and he stopped kicking me and turned around to leave. I just lay there holding my stomach trying to make the pain go away. Fiona bent down next to me and tried to help me get up. When I finally managed to, she helped me to the nurse's office. The air seemed to of found it's way back into me because I managed to ask Fiona,"Are you okay?"

"Me? You just got beat up by Fitz and your wondering if I'm okay."she sayed while smiling. Her smile was so beautiful I couldn't look away.

"Just trying to be a gentlemen. I saw you trying to get away from Fitz and couldn't stand to watch him hurt you." Time to work my magical charm.

"Well, thank you. I can't stand jerks like him." she looked off into the distance as if thinking about something.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you" I tryed to sound tougher.

She let out a little laugh then looked at me again. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. I didn't want this moment to end, I just wanted to stare into her eyes forever. Sadly we arrived at the nurse's office, I didn't want to leave because I would have to leave Fiona and wouldn't get to look into her gorgeous eyes...

"Will I see you later?" she asked with one of her hypnotizing, famous smiles.

My heart speed increased and I said,"Definitely. Maybe you could join me and my friends at lunch." I hope I didn't sound desperate.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." I think my heart skipped a couple beats.

"Cool." Cool? That's all I could say? I guess I was too dumbfounded to think of anything else. I know I wanted to say more but couldn't bring myself to say anything. Then she planted a kiss on my cheek and parted towards her class. I'm glad she couldn't see my face heating up. I swear I almost fainted. And I found myself anxiously awaiting lunch. This day was actually turning into a good one. Starting at lunch.

Fiona's POV

I couldn't wait until lunch with...

_Crap! I didn't even get his name and I'm fantasizing about him._

Oh well, I'll get it at lunch. There was just something about him that was so, adorable. Maybe it was his baby-face and beautiful eyes. I didn't know. But I was just so attracted to him, the way he helped me with Fitz. Then I helped him to the nurse and he invited me to lunch with his friends. But what if they knew about me and still thought I was the 'Crazy Coyne' that was a stuck up princess. Wait, I shouldn't be to soon to judge. Adam didn't judge me. But that was probably because he didn't know about me. I'll just have to wait and play it out. I think I really liked him. _No, it's still to early to date anyone. Not after what happened with Bobby. _I thought to myself. Ugh, Bobby, just thinking about him sent shivers up my spine. I just have to relax and try not to think about him. Just think happy thoughts, like eating lunch with my mystery guy and his friends.

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Review and I'll continue.


	3. Lunch Date

A/N This chapter takes place at lunch after they just met. Please review, the story gets better later. I PROMISE SOME FADAM ACTION SOON!

Adam's POV

Finally lunch rolled around and I was rushing to the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to see her again and hopefully get to look into her beautiful eyes. Just her very presence makes me feel better. Once I got to the cafeteria, I instantly started looking for her. I wasn't that hungry so I didn't get any food. I just sat at our usual table and waited. Eli and Clare must've seen how anxious I was because they started watching me and questioning me.

"Waiting for someone?" Eli asked. I looked over at him and saw that he was trying to hold back a smirk. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking for Fiona. To my relief, she finally walked through the double doors and made her way over to our table.

"Hey Fiona." I greeted her and smiled, trying to hide all of the excitement that was bursting through me. I could here Eli smirking behind me and then a muffled 'ow' as Clare slapped him.

"Hi... Uh, sorry I didn't catch your name this morning after the-"

"Oh! It's Adam." I interuppted her quickly. I hadn't told Clare and Eli about the incident between me and Fitz. They asked why I was limping earlier today and I just said I had a stomach cramp. Luckily they dropped it.

"Right, Adam." she looked a little confused on why I had stopped her midsentence, but then just sat down and joined in on the awkward silence. Until, of course, Eli asked the question that only he would be rude enough to say.

"So, why are you sitting with us? Don't you have other friends. Like for instance, popular ones?" This earned him another slap from Clare. He quickly shut up.

"Actually, there's pretty much only one person that's my friend. Holly J, but she's always doing something with student council or Sav." she didn't seem at all offended by Eli. He just nodded and continued to rub his arm.

"And, so I asked her if she wanted to eat with us at lunch. After she helped me to the..." Crap, I keep giving myself up. Clare caught this and asked,"Helped you where? Did something happen? Why didn't you tell us?".

I rolled my eyes._ Why do they always worry about me like that._ I thought annoyed.

"You didn't tell them about the fight with Fitz?" Sure she chooses now to join in on the conversation.

"You got into a fight with Fitz!" Eli yelled in a whisper right in front of my face.

"Why didn't you tell us? Is that the reason you were limping today?" Clare asked again concerned. Jeez, why do act like my parents. Actually now that I think about it, they are more concerned about me than my real parents. Ever since my transition to Adam.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I suddenly found a great interest in the dirt on my shoes. I could feel them eyeing me angrily and concerned.

"Of course it's a big deal Adam! He beat you up! You need to just stay away from him, and he won't go beating the shit out of you everyday." Eli yelled in my face again.

Fiona hopped in again,"He was helping me get away from Fitz. He had me pinned against the wall and Adam was trying to get him off of me." This caused both of them to calm down a little bit.

"Oh, okay." Clare said slowly, trying to process through her head that I stood up to Fitz for a girl. Then she caught on and smiled. _Yeah, remember, I like her._ I was thinking. I mean I guess I would help any girl Fitz was hurting, but it made me even more mad to know that that girl was Fiona. Eli also got where I was coming from and smirked a little.

"What? Am I missing something here?" Fiona asked looking confused on why they were now smiling.

"It's nothing." I said quickly.

"Yeah, sure, nothing." Eli said raising his eyebrows. My face was heating up because they were dropping little hints that I liked Fiona. Thank god she wasn't picking up anything.

"Uh... okay." said Fiona. We just sat there for the rest of lunch in a less awkward silence than before. Finally the bell rang and we made our way to our next classes of the day. Fiona stopped me before we left the cafeteria and let Eli and Clare go ahead so they couldn't overhear the conversation.

"Adam, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee or something at the Dot after school." I was trying as hard as I could to not burst out with excitement. So I calmed myself down with as much cool as I could manage and answered casually,"Sure, that'd be great." I think she could still sense my excitement and laughed a little then smiled big and said,"I can't wait."

And with that, she walked off down the hall leaving me wondering how I could of possibly scored a date with Fiona Coyne. It was a date wasn't it? No, we just met, it's just two friends hanging out after school. But I knew I wan't it to be a date so badly. _But if she ever found out about me, she'd never talk to me again._ I pushed the thought away and went to class anxiously awaiting the end of the day.

A/N: Ooh another somewhat cliffhanger (JK). Hope you liked this chapter, it was just a little cute one I had to add. FADAM coming soon, don't worry. And please review, I really like writing this. ~ sk8rgirl77


	4. We're Almost There

A/N: Here's chapter 4, hope you like it. Remember: keep reviewing and i'll keep updating. P.S. little FADAM in this one. Next chapters will have a lot though and i'll be doing Adam pov's more because I like writing in his perspective.

Fiona's POV

I can't believe I did it! I asked Adam out. But what if he just thinks of this as hanging out and not a date? I didn't exactly say it would be a date. I'd see how he'd get the wrong idea. We just met, so why would he agree to go out on date with me. Unless of course he liked me or something. Whatever, I'll just have to relax and act like we're just friends. Which we are! I don't know why I'm thinking we're dating. Not that I wouldn't like it, I'll admit he is cute. I just need to stop rushing into things. That's how things backfired with me and Bobby._ Ugh! Stop thinking about him! He hurt you! _I just can't stop thinking about all the pain he caused me. I know Adam wouldn't hurt me, I feel so safe around him, and after only one day.

I can't wait until the day ends so I can meet up with him at the Dot.

Adam's POV

When the final bell rang, I burst out of the classroom and ran to my locker. I shoved some stuff into it and ran out of the school. I remembered my mom was picking me and Drew up today, so I told her I was going to the Dot with a friend. Drew on the other hand knew I wouldn't usually look this excited to go hang out with some friends. He asked me,"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Got a date?" he joked and started laughing. Then he saw how I wasn't responding or throwing a comback at him. "Oh my god. You do don't you?" he brought his voice down to a whisper so mom couldn't hear.

"Yeah. I'm not completely hopeless you know." I told him.

"Alright. Who is she then?" he shot back with a mockingly smile.

"Well it's not an actual date, we just met today and she asked if I wanted to hang out with her at-"

"Just tell me!" he interrupted. I could tell he was anxious to know.

"Fiona Coyne." but I said it so quietly and fast it sounded like a muffled, jumbled mess.

He was getting irritated. "What? I can't understand you Adam."

"Fiona Coyne." I said louder this time. He heard it and his expression changed to surprise and excitement. _Just like my face when she asked me. _I thought.

"Good for you bro!" he slapped me on the back then gave me a high five. I checked my watch and realized that I needed to get to the Dot quickly.

"Well then go! Don't wanna be late for your 'date'." he said adding emphasis on the word 'date'. I turned to see him smirking.

"Shut up Andrew." I told him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

I got to the Dot to see that Fiona hasn't shown up yet. So I sat at a booth near the back of the cafe and waited for her to show. I pulled out a comic book to keep myself occupied.

"Hey, can I get you anything dude." It was Peter. He worked here.

"Um..." Just then Fiona walked in (looking stunning I might add) and saw me and made her way over.

"Hey Adam." she sat down across from me and blinding me once again with her smile. Peter saw her sit down at my table and his face shifted from me to her before he finally said something.

"Um, so, what can I get you guys?" he looked a little shocked that I was here with Fiona Coyne.(Duh!)

Fiona spoke up. "I'll have an iced tea.". Wow, her voice is even as beautiful as her smile.

"I'll just have a regular coffee." with that he walked off to get our orders, but not before taking one more long glance at us.

"Why was he looking at us like that?" Fiona asked once he was out of earshot. _Maybe he couldn't believe that I was here with you. _I thought.

"Um, I don't know. That dude is weird." I replied. There was a short silence before Fiona said,"We should play twenty questions.".

"Isn't that an electronic game little kids play?" I said with a smile. It's my turn to stun her. I think it was working because she turned to blush then, turned back and said,"This version is different. I'll ask you a question, you answer then ask me a question, and so on." _Hmm, this will be an easier way to get to know her._

"Okay, you go first." I said.

"OK, um, why did you save me from Fitz like that?" she asked with a smile. I felt my face heating up and my mind drawing a blank except for one thought, _Because I coudn't stand to see him hurt the girl I like. _

"W-what do you mean, 'l-like that'?" Crap, I hate my stuttering. She laughed a little and said,"You could of just walked up and said for him to let me go and you wouldn't of gotten beat up.".

"Yeah well, Fitz doesn't work like that. He still wouldv'e beat the crap out of me." I said, hoping she would drop this. She was about to say something else when Peter came back with our drinks.

"Here you go." Fiona was reaching into her purse but I put my hand over hers to stop her from paying. And I swear I felt a spark when I touched her hand. But I quickly took it off and said,"I got this." I pulled out some cash and gave it to Peter. He took it and left.

"You didn't have to do that." she said.

"Yeah but I wan't to." I said with another smile. She responded with another dazzling smile. I think both our faces blushed. We continued our game of twenty questions until Fiona looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6 p.m.

"Oh, my mom is going to kill me." I said while getting up. She got up to and said,"Let me walk with you." I didn't refuse. We walked out of the cafe and headed towards my house. I noticed she was shivering, so like the gentlemen I am, I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled and said,"Thanks, I'm freezing." And when we were almost home, I saw that I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder. We walked up to my doorstep and she faced me.

"I'm glad we got to do this. I hope we can again." She flashed me another smile and I returned the favor. I think we just stood there for what felt like forever staring at each other, but was only a few moments. My gaze drifted down to her lips and before I knew what was happening, I was leaning in to kiss her. She closed the space between us and our lips met. Sending sparks inside me shooting everywhere. Now I expected my first kiss to feel like this in a way, but never this... magical. I guess you could say. Sadly she slowly pulled away and I saw her face blushing, and I could tell mine was too, on how hot I could feel it getting. We smiled at each other again before she turned to leave. She turned back around and said,"Wait this is your jacket."

I waved it off and said,"Keep it, it's cold out here."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Adam." she said

"Absolutely." I had a goofy grin on my face and waved a goodbye. I stood there watching until she was out of my sight. Then I walked inside to find Drew standing in front of the stairs grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked with suspicion.

"No reason. Oh, but you might want to get that lipstick off your face before mom sees it." I instinctively brought my hand to my face and started to wipe furiously. Drew burst out laughing. "Dude, I was joking. But you fell for it."

"Shut up." I said but couldn't help myself from smiling.

"So is she like your girlfriend now?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"No... at least not yet." I said with a big grin.

"There you go!" he yelled. We bumped fists.

I thought on how great it would be if Fiona was actually my girlfriend. And based on the events of tonight, I'd say we were almost there.

A/N: I hope this was good enough for you guys. I really liked this chapter. Remember to read & review, and I'll continue to update. And I'm keeping my promise on the soon to come FADAM action. thnx again ~~ sk8rgirl77


	5. Shocks and Surprises

A/N Here's Chapter 5. Fiona still doesn't know Adam is an FTM. Neither does the whole school. Just his friends and family. But that will come soon. Enjoy my FADAM!

Adam's POV

I woke up in bed this morning, looked around, then recalled what happened last night. I smiled. I went out with Fiona Coyne. I _kissed_ Fiona Coyne. Fiona Coyne! And she didn't care, she actually liked it. _Wait until she finds out though._ No she's not going to find out... about me. Only my family knows, and Eli and Clare. And they wouldn't tell because they don't want me to get hurt. But if I don't tell Fiona, she will be the one getting hurt. I have to think about this a little more. Okay, if Fiona likes me, I_ have _to tell her. Because I can't hurt her like that. After what she's already been through. And besides, she might be forgiving and still like me._ Yeah that'll happen._

_"_Hey Adam, mom said get up now or you'll be late." Drew snapped me out of my thoughts. He walked in and saw my expression. "Something wrong?" he asked. Yep, thats Drew, overprotective big brother. Probably the only one for miles.

"No, I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"You don't look fine."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcasticlly.

"I didn't mean it like that. Is something bugging you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, you."

"Seriously Adam."

I sighed."I'm contemplating whether to tell Fiona or not. You know about... " I trailed off. He knew what I was talking about.

"Oh. Are you sure? Why?" he asked.

"I just think she should know if-"

He interrupted me,"If what? You guys ever got serious? Are you even sure your a couple yet?" He made some good points. Then again, this is Drew I'm talking about.

"Well... yeah but... ugh, I don't know." I honestly didn't. But what I did know was that I was head over heels for Fiona Coyne.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it will be the right thing. Just remember, if she doesn't accept you for you, it's her loss." and with that, he walked out to leave me alone with nothing but all of my confused thoughts. _I wish someone could actually be that accepting._ But I still shouldn't be that soon to judge. I'll just have to wait it out and see.

Fiona's POV

I thought about the kiss several times last night after I went home. It was sweet and innocent. It also made me feel somewhat... safe. Around Adam. He's just so sweet and has a great personality. When we were playing twenty questions last night, I found out a lot about him. But whenever I asked him something about his past, he tried to push it away or something. I understand, I wasn't that comfortable talking about my past either. But it doesn't matter, because I think I really like Adam. I just hope he feels the same way. I don't want to mess up like I did with Bobby. First things first, I have to find out how Adam feels about me.

When I arrived at Degrassi this morning, I headed towards my locker, hoping Adam would be waiting for me there. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting in front of my locker, reading a comic book. I laughed in my head thinking how it's kinda funny how he likes those. Okay, time for the moment of truth.

Adam's POV

Once my mom dropped me and Drew off at school, I headed straight for Fiona's locker. I needed to see how she felt about me, so I can know whether or not to tell her my secret. But either way she wouldn't be with me. I'm sure of it. I got to her locker to see that she wasn't there yet. So I took a seat right in front of it and pulled out a comic book. A few minutes went by until I heard,"Hey stranger." I looked up to see who the voice had come from.

I smiled and said,"Hey Fiona." While getting up. She just continued to smile at me until she turned to her locker to open it. I was still by her thinking on what to say to her. When she yelled,"Stupid locker! Why won't you open." I looked at her amused and offered to try. I asked for the combo and knocked on it a couple times when it finally opened. I stepped aside so she could use it.

"There you go my queen." I said.

"Thanks Adam. And I'm more of a princess. A mean one at that if you ask someone." she replied.

"Well I don't think your a mean princess. I think your an intelligent, beautiful princess." then I realized what I just said and started blushing.

"Thanks Adam, I'm glad someone thinks that." she put a weak smile on her face.

"I'm sure not everyone thinks your that bad." I reasurred her.

"Yeah, well you better believe it. Pretty much everyone hates me in this school. Besides Holly J."

"I don't, and Eli and Clare don't. Those other people just haven't met you." I tried to comfort her.

"That's because they don't want to. They think I'm a bitch." she was putting herself down. I couldn't see her sad like this.

"Hey, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Okay, promise?" I lifted her chin.

She smiled again and said,"Promise. Your so sweet Adam. I'm surprised no girl has taken you yet."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just waiting for the perfect girl." _And she's standing right in front of me._

"I hope you have luck finding her." she gave me this genuine smile with... was that a little devilish grin on her face too? Okay, I knew it was now or never. Here goes nothing.

"Um, Fiona, can I talk to you privately. Like in the Zen Garden." I asked her. She nodded and started following me to it. I thought real hard on what to say and I think I got it. But when we got there and I looked into her eyes, I completely forgot everything I was going to say. _God, why do her eyes have that affect on me._

"What did you want to talk about Adam?" she asked me. My mind went blank for a while until she finally said,"Adam are you okay?". I loved how she was so conceerned about me.

"Uh, yeah, just thinking. That's all."

"What are you thinking about?" Oh crap, what was I going to say?

"Listen Fiona. I really like you." I can't believe I just blurted that out. _Stupid. Stupid. Stu-_

"I like you too Adam." What? Did I just hear that right?

"What?" Great, perfect moment for my stupidity to kick in.

"I said, I really like you too." she repeated with a little laugh. I was positive I wasn't dreaming. But just to make sure.

"Am I dreaming or did Fiona Coyne just say she liked me?" I said.

"Your not dreaming, see." She pinched my arm.

"Ow." I said in mock hurt."You could be gentler about it.".

"Okay. Well, maybe this will make you see that your not dreaming." She was leaning in to kiss me, but I knew I couldn't do that until I told her. And see if she still wanted to see me.

I pulled away. "Wait, Fiona. There's something else I feel I need to tell you." she looked at me curiously.

"You might want to sit down for this." _Okay, think. How are you going to tell her this. Think Adam, Think. _Fiona's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Adam is something wrong. How bad is this?" she was concerned, curious, and a little scared all in the same expression.

"Fiona, after I tell you this, I don't know how you'll feel about me. Okay... so... the thing is..." I trailed off. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Just tell me Adam. It's okay." she said soothingly.

I took a deep breath."Okay. You see... I'm an FTM." she just stared at me blankly.

"An FTM is a Female to Male Transgender. I was born in a girls body, but I always knew I was a guy in between the ears." she was looking at me slightly shocked and a still a little confused.

"Ever since I could remember, I was a guy, but everyone kept drilling it in my head that I was girl. So I believed them. But until last year, I started being Adam because I knew that was who I was meant to be." I went on. "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me." I said while starting to get up.

She pulled my arm and said,"Wait Adam, don't go." I sighed and sat back down. Waiting for the cutting words."I don't care." was all she said. I blinked and looked up at her.

"What?" _Ugh, stop saying that!_

"I don't care. I still like you for who you are on the inside, not the outside." It was my turn to be in shock. She still liked me! This wasn't going to be so bad after all. But I still had to make sure.

"So, you don't care about any of that?" Why do I keep repeating what she's saying.

"Does this answer your question." she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first but caught on. This kiss was even more passionate than the first one. I moved my hands up to her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I never wanted this moment to end but sadly the bell ruined it. She pulled away and we were both breathing hard. I had another goofy smile on my face and we were both blushing like crazy.

We grabbed our stuff and headed back down to the halls of Degrassi. I ran into Eli and he asked what me and Fiona were doing this morning. I just smiled and said,"I don't kiss and tell." He just smirked and we walked off to class.


	6. The News

A/N Thanks for the reviews, and a shoutout to Bandbabe, I love her Fadam stories. Keep reviewing, here's fadamness chapter 6. Sorry I didn't update. With christmas and family and presents and stuff. Anyways, back to the story.

Adam's POV

The day went by faster then I intended. I think it was because of the good mood i was in. I mean, come on, Fiona coyne, of all people, _wants_ to be_ my _girlfriend! When she can pretty much have any guy she wants, she chose me. I keep pinching myself, just to make sure it's not a dream.

When the final bell rang, I ran to Fiona's locker to spend as much time as possible with her before my mom picked me up. Luckily, she was by her locker grabbing some books before she left.

'Hey beautiful." I said from behind her making her jump.

"Adam! You scared me!" she tried glaring, but it quickly formed into an amused grin. _She just can't stay mad at me._ I thought

"I just wanted to walk you out, before my mom picks me up." I explained.

"okay, but are you sure you can't come back to the condo with me?" she pleaded, with her very-hard-to-resist puppy dog eyes. It took all my will power to say,"No, I wish I could , but my mom said I had to get home early today." i said.

"Okay." she sounded disappointed. She closed her locker and intertwined her fingers with mine. When we walked out of the double doors, I made sure my mom was not in sight of me yet, then leaned down for a kiss. We lingered for awhile until I heard a horn honk and someone shouting,"Adam! Come on lets go!". Mom.

__

How come all of the kisses we share get interrupted by an annoying noise? I thought.

I released Fiona's hand and made my way towards the car. The second I closed the door, mom asked,"Adam, who was that girl?" she said it very sternly and agitated.

That is another downer about mom, she's a real hardass. Practically any human being she comes in contact with, she has to act pissed off in an annoying intimidating manner in order to get her way. It's kind of hard being the son of someone like that.

"Who?" I asked innocently. Apparently a little too innocent, because she wasn't buying it.

"That girl I just saw you kissing." she said 'that girl' like it was spit on her shoes.

" 'That girl' has a name and she just so happens to be my..." Shit Adam! God why do I keep screwing up big with everything I say these days?

"Your what? You better not say what I think your gonna say." she looked so pissed I could see steam coming out of her ears. I'm dead serious. I'm dead.

Thank god Drew hopped in the car right before she could ring my neck. Or worse, something I couldn't even imagine. Of course mom could care less if he was there so she continued to freak out and then yell,"Adam Torres you know I don't approve with either you or your brother dating!".

Drew decided to step in and say,"Wait what? What are you guys fighting about?".

We ignored him. "Oh please. We both know the real reason you say that." I snapped.

I knew she still didn't accept me. She still couldn't let go of 'Gracie'. Ugh, just thinking of that name makes me sick.

"What are you talking about?" she said, half yelling and half asking. Oh sure, play dumb, well it's not working.

"You know exacly what I'm talking about! You can't let go of your daughter. You can't stand the idea of me dating a girl because you want me to go back to being one!"

She was ataken back for a moment but put her angry face back on. (so pretty much her normal face) She opened her mouth to reply, but Drew jumped in between us and said,"You guys both need to stop fighting! You sound ridiculous." he turned to mom and continued,"What's so wrong about Adam dating? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

She hesitated then said,"I just think he's still to young. That's all."

"Oh bull-" I didn't finish because she shot me a death glare.

"You know what? Just drop it. We'll discuss this at home with your father." And with that she turned around and the rest of the ride home was rode in complete silence.

When I walked into my room, I immediately threw my backpack on the ground and sat on my bed._ 'Why can't my mom just accept me and letme be happy for once?' _I thought both angry and depressed. My thoughts were dissrupted when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket to see it was a text from Fiona. My mood instantly brightened.

Hey, thinking of you, call me

-Your Princess Fiona

I smiled to myself at the nickname she gave herself._ 'I guess that means I'm her prince' _I thought cheerfully. I lay back on my bed thinking of how lucky I am to have the most beautiful, caring girlfriend in the world. These wonderful thoughts were once more cut when my mom walked in and said,"Adam come down stairs. Important family meeting."

I went down stairs in a good mood and sat on he couch. Mom walked in the living room with dad behind her. Drew took a seat next to me looking bored.

Dad started,"Okay boys, we have exciting news." he looked at us like he expected us to guess.

He opened his mouth to continue but mom cut him off. "Some family from the states are coming for a visit. And," she turned to me,"they are expecting to see..." she trailed off, trying to think of something to say.

My mood instantly went from happiness to a living hell. I knew exactly who she was talking about and I wasn't gonna stand for it.

"No! The answer is no, so don't bother asking." I said to her. How could she even ask something like that?

"Adam please. We just think it's still to soon to tell the family."

"We? Don't you mean, you? All you ever want now is for your daughter back! And you'll take any chance you can get!"

"You know that's not true. I do accept that you've... moved on... I just think they won't take it well." she tried to explain.

I let out a bitter laugh."Save it. I'm not playing dress up, for people we hardly even know." I replied.

I was waiting for her to say something but she just stood there glaring at me. I wasn't standing for this. I was about to get up and go back upstairs when she said, "Then don't bother coming."

I was shocked for a moment before my mind clicked back on to reality. Did she just say I couldn't come? "What? What do you mean I can't come?" I asked slightly confused and angry.

"I mean, if your not going to do something nice for this family than don't bother coming to the family dinner." she said expressionless.

My mouth hung open in complete shock. Thoughts in my head were whirling. Is my mother really this cruel? Apparently. But now I just didn't care. If she doesn't want me at the dinner, then I wont go. "Fine, I won't go," I got up and headed towards the stairs,"but I can't believe my own mother doesn't accept me enough to not care what others will think of us." And with that I stormed up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut so hard it could've fallen off it's hinges.

I had to get out of here. Away from her and all this. I took out my phone and texted Fiona.

Can i come over 4 a while? Fight with the rents.

- Prince Adam

I didn't wait for a reply before I opened my window in my room and made my out and headed towards Fiona's.


	7. Numb

A/N chapter seven is here and it has some drama this time! Well you guys will be the judges of that.

Adam's POV

As I stood in front of Fiona's door, I ran the conversation I just had with my mom through my head.  
'Then don't bother coming'.

When those words registered in my brain, I felt a piece of my heart shatter. A feeling in me making me question if anyone will ever accept me if my own mother wouldn't. This question was answered when the door to my girlfriend's condo  
swung open and I was greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Fi.". My insides grew warm and all the depressing thoughts in my head instantly vanished as she led me inside.

"Adam, I'm glad you came over," she said,"but, what happened with your parents?".  
My smile faltered a little and I sat down on her couch in her living room. She followed suit.

"Nothing." I replied hastily.

"Adam, if something happened you should tell me. I want to be able to help." she said sincerely.

"There's not much to talk about, we just got into a little argument." I said while avoiding eye contact with her.

There was a short silence. I made the mistake of peeking up, because one glance in her eyes and I knew that there was no chance of me denying what had happened. I sighed in defeat at her intent stare.  
"Some family I barely even know is coming for a visit. And... they've never... met Adam. So mom wants me to go as..." I couldn't finish. The thought was just so horrifying to me.

"As... your old self?" she said hesitantly, knowing that this was a touchy subject for me.

"As Gracie. And I told her, no. So she said I couldn't come to dinner to see the family."

She gasped softly in disbelief and said,"That's terrible! How come she won't let them meet you?"  
She grabbed my hands in her own and moved closer to me waiting for an answer.

"She's afraid they won't take it well and hate us or something."

"Now why would they hate you for being yourself? They just have to get to know you and then they'll automatically like you. I know I did." she smiled reassuringly.  
I couldn't help myself from smiling to, knowing how much she cared for me.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Fi, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still disinvited to my own family dinner." I looked back down at the ground.

Fiona jumped up off the couch and said cheerfully to me,"Then let's go out tonight. We could go to a movie and then dinner. It'll be great."  
I stood up from the couch and thought momentarily.

Then I smiled widely and said, "Yeah. I'd really like that."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Of course you would."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked curiously grinning.

"Oh nothing." she turned from me and skipped to the closet to get a coat.  
I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her back towards me. "Your not getting away from me that easily." I stared intently into her eyes with a look of pure desire. The gaze in her eyes seemed to pour deeply into my soul. And in seconds we were back on the couch kissing deeply with as much passion and desire we could muster. Our position shifted as she slid down to the arm of the couch with me practically on top of her. Once again it felt like forever but was only minutes later that we parted and were matched with a comfortable silence while our foreheads rested on each others. 'Why can't I just freeze time and space right here, right now and live in it forever?' My mind wondered.  
"Uh, maybe we should start to head out." I suggested while getting up from the couch. She merely nodded while a rose red color took up the space on her cheeks. I smiled at her reaction and opened the front door so she could exit before me.

"After you princess." I bowed at her like a knight in shining armor.

"Thank you my prince." she responded.

"Anything for you. And only you" I winked at her.

She giggled and I heard her say,"Such a flirt."

"Can't say I disagree." I said amused.

"Come on lover boy. I'll call a cab and we can go to the movie first."

"Sounds good to me." I grabbed her hand with mine as we walked out of the building.

Now I know it's common for you to actually watch the movie while your at a theater, but it wasn't that easy for me to tear my gaze away from Fiona. With my arm around her shoulders she leaned her head down on me and I could hear the silent breaths coming from her mouth. She looked up for a moment and I turned my head towards her. She leaned in and kissed me for a minute. I was disappointed that it was short but the movie was ending so we could leave and head to dinner. And as we left the theater, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. I shook this feeling away and focused my attention back on the girl walking beside me to a supposedly fancy restaurant. When we arrived, I couldn't help but notice how sophisticated and... expensive it looked.

Fiona saw this and must have read my expression, because next she said,"Don't worry about the cost. I've got it this time.".

"You sure? We could go some place else and you wouldn't have to spend so much." I pointed out.

She shook her head no and simply stated,"No this place is more romantic. And plus I can afford it. So don't worry." I looked at her for a second before nodding my head in response.

She smiled. "Great. Now let's go inside, I'm starving." I let out a laugh and held the door open.

Little did I know that we weren't the only ones wanting a nice dinner tonight. Because I failed to take notice of the family sitting towards the back of the restaurant.

Drew's POV

How could mom ask something like that from Adam? I truly thought she had moved on and accepted him. Evidently I was wrong. Because now she caused him to run off to god knows where. Wait... he's probably with... DUH! At least I have a good idea of where he is. This calmed me down a little as the doorbell rang and mom rushed over to greet whoever was there. I decided that I would go along with moms little plan but I wouldn't like it. Not one bit. For Adam.  
The people who walked through the door were - according to mom - Uncle Mark, Aunt Kristina, and two cousins by the names of Josh and Sarah. Josh was my age whereas Sarah was around Adam's. They were from Ohio, which wasn't that far from us. And as these people walked into our house I forced a fake smile on my face and walked over to greet all of them.

"Oh Drew dear, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look great now!" Aunt Kristina said over enthusiastically. The next sentence that came out of her mouth cut through me like a knife.

"So where's Gracie?"

"She's not here!" I said with more fierceness than intended. Everyone turned to me with shocked expressions. I quickly covered up. "I mean, she's at a friends house tonight. She won't be able to make it." The words rolled off my tongue slowly, but they still bought it.

"Ah, well that's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing her again"

"Yeah, the last time I saw her was when we were like five or something." Sarah said this time.

'Yeah well you guys wont be seeing her anytime soon' I thought bitterly.

"Well we better leave soon so we can make our dinner reservations! Come on, let's go." Mom shooed everyone out the door towards the cars while they all caught up with each other on their lives and such. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought glumly.

When we were seated at our table in this fancy restaurant someone recommended to mom, I instinctively looked around and started checking the place out. The first thing that caught my eye made my heart stop. I quickly recovered and started taking deep breaths.

Adam was here with Fiona on a date.

Apparently my worried, no check that, fricking freaked out expression was obvious. Because mom saw where I was looking and followed my line of sight. I swear, I saw her eyes pop out of their sockets when she saw Adam here. And what made it worse was that he was here with a date.

Mom was going to kill him.

I opened my phone and quickly sent Adam a text saying to get out of here immediately before anyone saw him. But I didn't think that I sent him the text fast enough because what I saw next, was also witnessed by the rest of the family. And they all saw Adams face crystal clear before he bent over to give Fiona a kiss. And it was then that I knew that all hell was about to break loose.

Adam's POV

"Your amazing you know that?" I told Fiona admiringly.

"Well I know now that you've said it." she said and turned towards me in the restaurant.

"It was obvious from the second I saw you."

"How is it you always know just what to say girls?" she asked.

"I'm just good that way." I said while leaning in closer to her. I felt a vibration coming from my back pocket, but I ignored it.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Torres." she mocked.

I just smiled as I closed the distance between our lips. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before I heard a shout come from the other side of the restaurant.

"ADAM TORRES, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I pulled away from Fiona with a jump and looked over to see my very pissed off mother fuming. Along with the confused and shocked faces of the rest of the family. I glanced toward Drew, he just gave me a sympathetic smile.

Moms outburst caused other tables to look their way to see what was going on. I just stood there with my mouth open and eyes wide as my mom was still standing there angrily awaiting an answer.  
I struggled finding the right words to say. "Uh... I-uh...er-um..." I trailed off stupidly. 'What had I just gotten myself into?' I thought.

The angry and confused silence was broken when Aunt Kristina said,"Who is Adam?"

At this moment, all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and act like I never existed. But sadly, my life had other plans, ones that would most definitely ruin it. After the restaurant scene, mom got the family back in the car and told me to meet her at home immediately. I didn't object, seeing as I really didn't have any other choice. Unless of course I decide to just hop on a bus, move to the states and start a new life. But once again, that isn't what fate had in store for me. Why? Because frankly, fate hates me.

When Fiona offered to call me a cab home, I can honestly say I didn't even hesitate to say yes. There was no way in hell (which apparently I'm already in) that I was going to be in the same vehicle as my mother when she was this angry. I'm not that stupid. When the cab stopped in front of my house, I lingered for a while before I opened the door of the cab and stood up and got out.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Fiona tried to assure me. It wasn't working, because I still felt like I was going throw up. The knot in my stomach loosened a little bit when she came up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips."Now go." she said with a smile.

As I approached the steps, I could overhear shouts coming from inside the house. I just barely caught the end of an argument between my aunt and mom containing words like,"How do you raise your family?" or "My kids are perfectly fine!". It was a little better knowing my mom was actually sticking up for me this time. I took a deep breath then opened the door. I was greeted by sudden silence as everyone turned to look at me enter the house. I just stood there waiting for someone to say something before I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Would someone say something already!" I yelled.

"Don't use that tone of voice in here mister." my mom gave me a warning glare.

"Mister? Audra what do you keep talking about? And why is Grace dressed like that?" my aunt asked.

I turned to mom. "You didn't tell them?"

"I thought it would be better if you were hear."

"Tell us what? What's going on?" Uncle Mark said.

"You sure mom?" I said unsurely.

"Well there's no doubting what they just saw, so you might as well." she looked like she could care less anymore about this situation.

"Don't tell me your a lesbian." my cousin Josh said in disbelief.

I faced him with anger boiling inside of me. I'm tired of people giving me crap like that, just like from the past. I wasn't going to stand for it anymore.  
"No you idiot! I'm not even a girl!" Uh oh. Did I just blurt that out like that?

"Grace. What are you talking about? Of course you are." he said.

Drew just lost it after that. "No! He's not! And if you say that one more time, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Andrew!" mom yelled.

"What? I was just defending him! Something you should try sometime!" he yelled in her face.

It all went down hill from there. Everyone started yelling again. Saying ugly words and the occasional shove. But it went a little too far when Josh said,"Well at least my sister isn't a dyke!"

Once those words left his mouth, Drew looked about ready to kill him. And he almost did. Drew brought his fist back and swung forward with all his power. When his fist connected with Josh's face, it sounded like thunder and lightning cracking through the sky. I could literally hear the bone in his nose break. After a brutal hit like that, Josh flew at least eight feet back and fell to the ground. Everyone stopped yelling after that and gasped out in surprise. Even I was surprised. Aunt K. ran over to her half conscious son and pulled him into a sitting position on her lap. His face was more disgusting than I thought. Apparently Drew got him right in between his eye and nose, so his eye was throbbing and his nose.. words can barely explain what's wrong there.

"Andrew Torres! Why would you do that to your cousin?" mom screamed in his face.

"He called Adam a-"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can hit him!" she cut him off.

"Is this how you raise your children? Honestly Audra." Aunt K. scoffed.

"What? There is nothing wrong with the way I raise my kids. And it most certainly isn't your business!" mom got in her face and continued. "And maybe if you taught your kids how to shut their mouths more often, they wouldn't get into incidents like this!"

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" she said back.

"You just questioned mine!" mom said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with my kids."

"Oh but there is with mine?" mom tested.

Dad and Uncle Mark stepped in between them, before 'they' could come to blows.

"Uh, Kristina I think maybe we should start heading home. Long drive back." Uncle mark said quickly.

"Fine." she replied with a scowl directed towards mom.

"I'll help you guys get your stuff." dad offered.

I took this as my chance to race up to my room. The second I slammed my door shut, I slid down against it trying to hold back tears.  
'Guys don't cry'. I kept telling myself. I just sat there thinking if anyone will ever accept me for me. There was a knock on my door but I ignored it.  
"Uh...Gr- I mean... A-Adam? Are you okay?" It was Sarah. 'What does she want' I thought sadly. Probably wants to tell me what a freak I am like everyone else.

"Please open up." she pleaded.

I reluctantly got up and opened the door. "What?" I asked gloomily while looking down.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way my family acted." she sounded sincere.

I looked up and told her,"It's fine. It wouldn't be the first time.".

"Well if it makes you feel better, your still my favorite cousin." she said with a genuine smile.

I let a laugh escape my mouth. "I'm glad someone still likes me like that.".

"I always will, even if you've had a change in heart." she said.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

She smiled at me and then gave me a hug goodbye.

"Bye Adam. Hope to see you soon" she said.

"Right back at you cous'."

She laughed then walked back down the stairs. I sighed happily knowing I still had people who love me. And as if on cue, my phone vibrated in my pocket with a text from Fiona.

How'd it go with the family?  
-Fiona

I texted back saying:

It took a turn 4 the worst but ended ok  
-Adam

I felt a smile slowly making it's way onto my face. Things really are starting to look up for me.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did! And remember, I have nothing against reviews. They make the world go round. So review!  
Thnx~sk8rgirl77


End file.
